


There's a Tree on the Hill, Up on Half-Blood Hill, That Protects Us All and Always Will

by Huntress8611



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Luke doesn't join Kronos, Men Crying, Panic Attacks, Reunions, Shock, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sisterly Love, Sort of? - Freeform, kind of, more AU details in notes, more of a slight mental breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “You- you have to come, the fleece, it- The fleece did it’s work too well, she- she’s there, she’s lying on the ground- Luke, she-  I can’t-”“Who?” Luke asked, quickly climbing out of his bed and going over to Grover, allowing himself to feel hope for the first time in years.“Thalia.”
Relationships: Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan & Thalia Grace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	There's a Tree on the Hill, Up on Half-Blood Hill, That Protects Us All and Always Will

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song The Tree on the Hill from The Lightning Thief Musical. (PSA: You should go listen to the musical if you haven't already. It's literally the best thing ever, I love it so much.)
> 
> So this is obviously an AU, and these are the specifics. Luke never joined Kronos. He was tempted, but in the end he realized that he couldn’t afford to lose Annabeth or end up inadvertently hurting any of the other demigods, so he didn’t, some other demigod did. The other main point is that Thalia didn’t stop aging when she became a tree, so when she wakes up, she is 19, Luke is 20, and Annabeth is 13. Percy would still be the subject of the Great Prophecy in this universe because Thalia’s 16th birthday passed while she was a tree, so she never truly “reached 16.”

“Luke!”

Luke jolted awake, grabbing for his sword.

“Grover? What the-”

“You- you have to come, the fleece, it- The fleece did it’s work too well, she- she’s there, she’s lying on the ground- Luke, she- I can’t-”

“Who?” Luke asked, quickly climbing out of his bed and going over to Grover, allowing himself to feel hope for the first time in years.

“Thalia.”

At that, Luke bolted out the door. The gravel on the ground hurt his feet as he ran for the hill, but he didn’t care. Thalia was alive.

He could see Annabeth and Percy next to her, and when Annabeth saw him running towards them, she pulled Percy out of the way. Luke barely managed to stop in time to avoid running headfirst into the tree and he dropped to his knees and pulled Thalia into a hug.

“Thalia, Thalia, oh my gods-” he said, his voice cracking.

“Luke?” she said quietly, wrapping her arms around him.

“You’re alive, you’re  _ alive,” _ he managed to say before bursting into tears, not even caring that half the camp was watching.

“Yeah, yeah I am,” she said, pulling his head down against her shoulder. “Everything’s going to be alright now.”

“You were  _ dead,” _ he said, gasping, unable to catch his breath, “Five years, Thalia. You were gone for five years, I can’t-”

“Luke, hey, Luke, you have to breathe. C’mon. It’s okay, I’m here, Annabeth’s here, you’re here. We’re all okay. Breathe for me, c’mon,” Thalia said gently.

He eventually got his breathing under control, but he kept his arms around her and his face pressed into her shoulder, not wanting to let go.

“Luke, Luke, hey, look at me,” Thalia said, making him meet her eyes. She grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him on the forehead. “We’re all safe now.”

He nodded, leaning back and wiping the tears from his face.

“Now c’mon, help me up. I think they want to take me to the infirmary,” she said, tilting her head towards the healer standing next to Chiron.

Luke was surprised to see that the huge crowd was gone, except for Chiron, Grover, Annabeth, and the healer.

Annabeth, noticing his surprise, said, “I convinced Percy to get them to leave and make sure they don’t come back.”

Luke nodded and stood up, pulling Thalia up with him.

When Thalia stumbled, Luke quickly got her arm around his shoulders and Annaabeth rushed to her other side, doing the same.

After that, everything felt more like a dream than reality. It was almost like he was watching himself from outside his body, everything in a daze.

He could half hear a healer say, “I think- I think he’s in shock,” and he felt someone try to guide him somewhere, somewhere away from Thalia, and he wouldn’t let that happen, even in his dazed state. He grabbed her hand and refused to let go.

He didn’t remember what happened after that other than someone made him sit next to Thalia and that a healer looked her over. He also remembered Thalia convincing Annabeth to leave, promising her that she’d still be here in the morning.

“Chiron? I’m taking him with me. I’m not leaving him alone like this,” he heard Thalia say, and it vaguely connected that she was talking about him.

“Thalia-”

“Chiron, if I leave him like this he’s probably going to have a panic attack. He’s already struggling, just let me do this.

Chiron looked like he was going to protest again for a second, but thought better of it. “Okay.”

Luke stood up when Thalia did, allowing her to put an arm around his back and lead him out of the infirmary. It took him a bit to realize that she was leading him towards Cabin 1, though he wasn’t sure how she knew where to go.

Next thing he knew, Thalia was making him sit down on one of the few beds in the cabin. For a moment he worried that she was going somewhere, but she just found some clothes that must have been in the cabin for a while, just in case a child of Zeus ever showed up, and stood behind a wall to quickly change.

When she came back, she convinced Luke to get into the bed before joining him, allowing him to tuck her under his chin and hold her close to reassure himself that the one of the girl he considered a sister was safe.

They were woken about an hour later by footsteps. Before they even had the chance to move, the person spoke up.

“Luke? Thalia?”

It was Annabeth.

“Annie?” Luke said softly. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just…” she said, trailing off.

“C’mere,” Thalia said, making room for Annabeth between herself and Luke.

Annabeth hesitated, but quickly gave in, lying down between her two older siblings.

She curled up against Thalia and both of the older demigods wrapped their arms around her.

Luke stretched his arm over Annabeth so he could hold both her and Thalia. Thalia did the saame, and he smiled. He never thought that the three of them would ever be together again, and he planned to cherish every single minute with them for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda dived headfirst back into the PJO fandom over quarantine. I read all of the PJO, HoO, AND ToA books in 74 hours. Then I read the Kane Chronicles in less than 13 hours and I still plan to read the KC and PJO crossovers, plus the Magnus Chase books. I also started doing PJO cosplay. I'm coming out of this quarantine with so many new hobbies, man.


End file.
